Bucky Butcher
The Children of The Brother and Sister is two 2015-introduced and fiction-only characters. They are part of Brother and Sister ''as the new titular characters, and are students at Ever After High. In the books, the girl gave a brief explanation to why she was a Royal meanwhile the boy is most likely a Rebel because in"The Tale of Legacy Day" he sits on the Rebel's side. The Children of The Brother and Sister both live in a castle at the edge off the forest; it was not specifically mentioned if it was near the edge of the Dark Forest or the Enchanted Forest. Portrayers They have many-but-not-but-not-alot of speaking roles, some are known of which is in True Hearts Day 2 when each of them told each other there crushes, swear to not tell a living fairytale about this. The boy was voiced by Adam McArthur meanwhile the girl was voiced by Andrea Libman. Character Personality Much like their parents, they are both kind and gentle to the ways of nature including plants, animals and, fairytales but outside of that they both have separate personalities as well. The boy has a more curious personality asking to himself ''"who is this?" ''or ''"who water bottle is this?" as he asked that to himsel, he would be rarely thirsty. The girl on the other end of the chapter is kind and is protective of her cousin which she always tries to get her cousin out of trouble, she thinks she is very responsible for her cousin's mishaps but because of of height she still doesn't change about her protectiveness of him. The boy is often very kind which gives him alot of friends, goes for the same as the girl which she talks to a few royals, and apparently a few rebels. Like almost all the boys at Ever After High, the boy is seemed to love Apple White as seem on True Hearts Day ''holding a bunch of flowers in his hand following her in the distance. In ''True Hearts Day III, the girl is seemed to love Daring Charming almost all the girls with three more girls. In a pagaent that Cedar Wood attends, the boy played the drums in the band. In True Hearts Day III, the boy gave his heart to Acacia Juniper and late become a couple. Appearance He has light skin and light brown hair, he wears a silver crown and a black flannel shirt and brown pants. The girl has tan skin and long brown hair. She wears a blue hair clip with a blue and gold dress and matching gold heels. In The World of Ever After High, the boy is shown listening to his music in his headphones on his mirrorpod. Intrests They both enjoy nature and helping eavh other out but they also have their differences, the boy is very independent and listens to his music most of the time but the rest is to just talk meanwhile the girl is set to be smart and well loved, it might be because she's a royal or that she is kind to everyone. It also appears in one webisode that he is part of the a gardening club. Fairytale '' Main Article: Brother and Sister'' Relationships Family They are the children of Brother and Sister or either. Due to their alike appearances, they are most likely siblings or cousins, but such is not confirmed. Friends The boy hangs around Hopper Croakington II and Lucy White considering that maybe they are real good friends, best friends even. Despite that they are roommates and cousins, they consider each other as good friends. The girl maybe friends with a few royals as always seeing her with at least three people in a group. They seems to consider Justine Dancer as an "almost friend" in an webisode. Pet The girl has a pet bird that acts a alarm for both the boy and girl. Romance The boy had a crush on her on the first day of school. When the''True Hearts Day Dance is in setting and the fairies gave everyone a heart; it would be his time to tell her how had felt, and now Acacia Juniper is currently in a relationship with The Boy meanwhile The Girl gave her heart to her cousin. Chapters 1-3 Webisode "The World of Ever After High", "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", "Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie", "The Tale of Legacy Day", "Replacing Raven", "Class Confusion", "The Beautiful Truth", "Rebel's Got Talent", "The Beautiful Truth","MirrorNet Down", "Apple's Princess Practice", "And the Thronecoming Queen is...", "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", "An Hexclusive Invitation", "Just Sweet", "Sugar Coated", "Fairest on Ice", "Heart Struck", "Croquet-Tastrophe!", "Rosabella and the Beasts" ,"Tri-Castle-On", "The Edge of The Forest" and "Wish List". Specials "True Hearts Day (II, III)", "Spring Unsprung", "Way Too Wonderland" (only the boy), "Dragon Games" Timeline * Early January 10th, 2015: Requested the trademark for the Children of Brother and Sister. * January 15th, 2015: The children makes their cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * January 16th, 2015: The children make their cartoon debut surrounding just them as the main characters in "The Edge of The Forest". * March 18th, 2015: The children makes their diary debut in[[The Next Brother's Diary| The Next Brother's '''Signature - Roybels' diary]]. * June 29th, 2015: The Children makes their book debut in ''The Children of Brother and Sister's Story''. ''''Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Royals Category:Brother and Sister